Vegeta and Trunks
by Aan
Summary: Takes place during the Cell Games Era, however Cell isn't a bad guy. Goten is born earlier so he's two years younger than Gohan. Chibi Trunks is abused by Vegeta for reasons none of the DBZ gang can figure out.
1. Default Chapter

Vegeta & Trunks

A sad story

This story tells you why you should never hit your children. Especially if that child is Vegeta's son, Trunks.

Chapter One Witness

Chibi Trunks was sitting down on the floor, eating a large pretzel. His best friend Son Goten was eating a big donut. As soon as Super Saiyan Vegeta passed by, Chibi Trunks flew into the air to avoid his father from seeing him. Son Goten was still eating his donut.

"Now I'm going to wait for my daddy. Bye Trunks!" Son Goten yelled. Son Goten flew into the air followed by Chibi Trunks. Suddenly Super Saiyan Vegeta grabs Chibi Trunks by the leg and pulls him towards him. Chibi Trunks tried to break loose of his father's grip, but Vegeta grabbed Trunks by the hair.

"Alright you little brat! I'm going to enjoy this!" Vegeta laughed he held Chibi Trunks by the neck and took the boy to the bathroom.

"What are you doing daddy?" Chibi Trunks asked.

"Shut up boy!" Vegeta snarled. He turned Chibi trunks around and picked him up.

Vegeta dropped Chibi Trunks into the toilet and flushed the toilet. When Chibi Trunks tried to get his head out of the toilet, Vegeta pushed the boy's head farther down into the toilet. Poor Chibi Trunks began struggling for air.

"I hope you enjoy the refreshing taste of pure water!" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled. Vegeta was so scared that he purposely began smothering Chibi Trunks in the toilet.

"Uh Vegeta? What are you doing?" Goku asked looking towards the toilet.

"Can't you see that I'm busy Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled. "But I thought I saw Trunks' head in the toilet and…"

"Get out!" Vegeta yelled throwing a bar of soap at Goku. Goku left the bathroom.

Chapter Two stop spreading the lies

At Master Roshi's house, Android#16 was eating tacos from Taco burrito. Yamacha was eating some burritos, Chi-Chi was checking Gohan's hair for lice, and Krillin was just chilling. Goku walked into the house waving to everyone.

"Hi everybody!" Goku yelled.

"Hi!" Krillin and Yamacha yelled.

"Did you bring back any tacos from taco burrito?" Android#16 asked with his mouth full.

"Daddy!" Gohan yelled, running over to Goku.

"Daddy!" Goten yelled.

"Hey! How my two favorite boys in the whole world doing?" Goku asked picking up both Gohan and Goten.

"Oh Android#16! I have some clams in the back! You can have them if you like!" Goku said. Android#16 ran out of the house and to the back.

"How are you doing honey!" Goku said to Chi-Chi.

"Didn't you notice that Vegeta's been a little strange lately?" Goku asked.

"Oh Goku you need to learn how to mind your own business." Chi-Chi said smiling. "But Chi-Chi, I saw Vegeta..." Goku was interrupted by Bulma.

"Dinner!" She yelled.

At dinner, everyone was busy chatting away about his or her summer vacations. Goku was worried about Trunks earlier, and he looked at Gohan and Goten who were both getting some clams from Android#16. Number 16 walked into the house swinging the bucket singing about clams. Sixteen-year-old Gohan and eight-year-old Goten were stuffing their face with clams, especially Goten.

"Hey Bulma, Krillin...uh Number 16? I need to talk to you guys." Goku said pushing the three of them into the kitchen and closing the door.

Goku faced the three people and in front of him and said, "Now look I've know that you guys are probably wondering what's going on. But have you noticed that Vegeta's been acting a little strange lately?" He asked the group.

Krillin was the first to speak. "While Vegeta is the prince of the saiyjins." Android#16 said, "Vegeta's not nice at all. I've seen him hit his son once and he hits hard! I saw the boy go flying through the wall and landed in the backyard. Vegeta obviously hates that boy I swear." Goku's eyes grew wide with horror.

"When did he do that?" he asked but was interrupted by Bulma.

"Now Goku you're my oldest friend and all...But I think you're mistaking Vegeta for someone else." The blue haired woman said her eyes shining.

"But Bulma, I'm not lying and neither is Krillin or Number 16." Goku said looking at all three of them.

"Will you know what Son Goku? I think _you_ and these _two goons_ here are the ones who are lying! Not me!" Bulma stamped out of the kitchen. Android#16 ran after her trying to calm her down and talk to her.

"Have you ever seen Vegeta hit Trunks?" Goku asked Krillin, but was cut off by a loud scream.

"OH MY GOD!" Bulma yelled as Chibi Trunks walked through the front door. Goku and Krillin both stumbled over each other and went running to where the rest of the group was.

"Geez." They both said through the teeth as Chibi Trunks walked through the door.

Chibi Trunks' hair was a mess and wet from the toilet water earlier. His little dark green karate Gi was torn, showing some of the boy's bruises and some bruises were still fresh. Android#16 jumped in front of everyone and said, "You see! You see! I told you Vegeta's been abusing that boy! I told ya, Goku! I told ya so! You didn't believe me but now you do!"

Bulma rushed forward towards Chibi Trunks and picked up her son and turning back to everyone with tears in her eyes said, "I have to go." She left with Trunks and the front door slammed shut.

Everyone turned to look at Android#16 who was smiling his face off. "See what you did #16? You totally embarrassed the woman." Krillin said walking towards the door. "Yeah thanks a lot #16!" Goku yelled following Krillin out the front door. "Uh...I'm sorry people's...Hey wait up for me!" #16 yelled running behind the two men. Everyone looked around at each other and Chi-Chi picked up Gohan and Goten and walked out the door followed by Yamacha. Master Roshi closed the door behind everyone else. The party was now over.

Chapter Three Confrontation

Bulma walked into Capsule Corp in a rush carrying Chibi Trunks in her arms yelling, "Dad where's mom?" she brought Trunks over to the laboratory where her father was. "Dad can you look at Trunks for me? I'm going to go look for mom." Bulma told her father running towards the front door answering it and running to the living room.

Goku, Krillin and Android#16 were standing in the doorway looking into Capsule Corp.

"Whoa what's going on here?" Goku asked walking into the living room.

"Where's Trunks?" Goku asked looking around for the purple haired boy.

"He's in the laboratory with dad." Bulma said walking towards the kitchen to make some food for the three men.

The three people walked into the laboratory and saw Chibi Trunks sitting on the lab table with the top part of his Gi off showing plenty of his bruises. Goku ran up to the lab table and hugged Chibi Trunks like if he was his own son.

"Oh my god, Trunks what happened to you!" Just than a familiar ki was felt in the laboratory.

"Hey it's Vegeta people's run for your skins!" Android#16 yelled, running out the laboratory door and down the hall. On the way out the front door, #16 ran into Vegeta who had just came back from Master Roshi's house.

"Where is trunks? Where is he!" Vegeta asked walking down the hall into the laboratory. He first spotted Goku hugging Trunks and telling the purple haired boy that everything was going to be okay.

"Kakarot! What are you doing here!" Vegeta yelled running up to Kakarot and punching him in the back of the neck.

"Ah!" Goku yelled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Get the hell out of my house before I blasted you into the next dimension!" Vegeta threatened Goku.

"For your information Vegeta, I'm here to take Trunks home with me." Goku said coolly and picked up Trunks and continued out the door.

"Kakarot, if you don't put my son down this instance, I swear by Freeza I'll..." Vegeta was interrupted by Goku's loud outburst.

"You'll what Vegeta? Lock this boy in the dungeon and throwaway the key or beat this boy until he can't stand? What's wrong with you!" With that said, Goku ran out of the house and took off into the air.

"Don't worry Trunks you'll be alright, okay?" Goku said as he flew towards Mt. Paouzo where Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten were waiting.

Chapter Four The ones who cared

Goku landed in front of the house as Goten and Gohan ran out of the house.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the two sons of Son Goku yelled.

"Yeah daddy's here." Goku said as his two sons came up to him and hugged him until Trunks started crying.

"What's wrong Trunks?" Gohan asked as Goku and Goten looked down at the purple haired boy who was standing next to Goku crying.

"My daddy never use to hug me!" Trunks cried loudly.

"Come on Trunks, I'll get you something to eat." Gohan said taking Trunks into the house. A minute later, everyone was sitting at the table including Chi-Chi, eating. After 30 seconds of eating, all the kids went to go take bath. (Trunks wasn't hungry, he swallowed a big tub of glue, thanks to Vegeta.) Chibi Trunks didn't want to take a bath so he sat in the closet with the door cracked just a bit, while Gohan and Goten ran up and down the hallway yelling at each other.

"Hey Goten!"

"What!" Goten shouted running happily around the corner into his parent's room.

"Get out of my room!" Goku yelled. Than he realized it was Goten and put his hand behind his head in the familiar Son trademark.

"Sorry Goten I thought you were Trunks. I'm sorry...By the way where's Trunks?" Goku apologized waiting for Goten to reply.

"I dunno', me and Gohan were running around 'bout to go take bath and Trunks wasn't there."

The boy replied. Goku had a worry look in his face as he followed Goten out of the room and down the hallway.

"Where did you see him last?" Goku asked, he was standing right behind Goten as the boy explained. "Gohan and I saw him sitting behind the couch over there. Goten pointed to the couch right under the window near the front door.

"Dad!" Gohan called.

"What is it son?" Goku answered walking towards the bathroom.

"Where's the towel?"

"On the towel rack behind the door." Goku replied as Chi-Chi yelled, "GOKU!!! COME HERE QUICK!!!"

Goten and Goku, including Gohan went running to the two boys' room. Chi-Chi was cuddling Chibi Trunks in her arm, he was crying still as one of his bruises showed on his right arm.

"How did you get that Trunks?" Goten asked poking at one large bruise on Chibi Trunks' left arm.

"OW! That hurts!" Trunks cried out in pain.

"Goten, go get me the telephone and Gohan go get dress and study a little while."

Chi-Chi told her two sons as they each went their separate ways. Goten returned with the telephone and Gohan finished dressing got out his geography book and began reading.

"Thank you babe...Trunks...you okay?" Chi-Chi asked as Chibi Trunks' head began to roll around and his eyes flattered closed and than opened again.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi called again, as Gohan jumped up and ran towards his mother.

"Yes mum?" The demi-saiyijin asked in his high pitched voice.

"Go get your dad. I think there's something wrong with Trunks!" Gohan ran downstairs to get his dad as Goten walked back to his and Gohan's room.

"What's wrong with Trunks, Mamma?" Goten asked sadly.

"I don't...know babe. He just passed out in my arms I guess...Is your father coming yet?" Chi-Chi craned her neck just in time to see Goku, followed by Gohan come running into the lit room with one lamp.

"I called Master Roshi and Krillin and Number 16 and Yamacha. Master Roshi said that he'd be glad to take Gohan and Goten for the night...well until tomorrow morning. Android#16 said that he'd be glad to stay with us for the night. Oh and Yamacha called Tien and Choutzu and they're on their way to Capsule Corp to tell Bulma." Goku explained to Chi-Chi and Goten.

"Goten...I want you and Gohan to go wait by the front door for Master Roshi. Y'all be spending the night with him until we can see what happened to Trunks." Goku told his two sons who were staring confusedly at their father and mother. Goten was getting scared and Gohan had to carrying the 8-year-old downstairs to wait for Master Roshi.

Tien and Choutzu landed in front of Capsule Corp. And walked into the building. Bulma was working on a motorcycle for Trunks' birthday, which is on Saturday, two days from today.

"Hello Bulma." Tien said so as not to disturb her too much from her work.

"Oh hello Tien...What's up?" Bulma turned to face the two Z fighters as the prince of the saiyjins, yours truly, Vegeta walked into the laboratory.

"I heard some of Kakarot's friends in here and I was just wondering where the hell is Trunks?" Everyone turned to see Vegeta standing by the motorcycle smirking with his arms folded as usual.

"Oh hi Vegeta." Tien said frighten.

Choutzu said, "Oh we didn't see you come in. You nearly gave us all a heart attack! You should say something before you come in here like that next time!" Vegeta only said, "hmmph..."

"Come on Bulma let's go to Goku's house." Choutzu said quickly as he began to tug on Bulma's arm.

"Wait just a minute clown boy...You're not taking her anywhere...Especially to Kakarot's house." Vegeta said stepping in between the two. "Oh come off it Vegeta Goku said it was okay." Bulma said happily as Vegeta frowned.

"No! I'm not letting go to that clown's house! Trunks can stay there; I don't give a damn! But you have to stay here! You two on the other hand can just go and tell Kakarot and his brats that Bulma's going to stay here!" Vegeta grabbed Bulma by the arm roughly and led her out of the lab.

"Hey! Wait a minute..." Choutzu, said just as he was about to go chasing after Vegeta and Bulma.

"Choutzu! That's enough!" Tien yelled as the clown boy stopped did in his tracks.

"But Tien...Bulma's..." Choutzu wanted to say something but Tien was already flying away. He slowly followed the giant man.

Chapter Five The hospital

Goku was waiting back at his house in Mt. Paouzo.

"Darn it! Where are they!" The saiyijin shouted into the cool night air. Gohan and Goten had already left with Master Roshi and Android#16 was walking around the house-singing, _let it be me_, by Sonny and Cher.

Goku was frustrated; Tien, Choutzu, and Bulma were supposed to be on their way by now...But where were they? Goku suddenly felt someone's ki and could hear a hover car in the distance.

"That's them!" Goku screamed running towards the front door and looked back up at the stair landing and yelled, "Hey Chi-Chi! They're here, Chi-Chi! They're here!"

Goku swung the door opened only to find Tien and Choutzu standing there with sad expressions on their faces.

"Alright...What happened?" Goku asked his two best friends.

"Vegeta said that Bulma's not allowed to come here again." Choutzu told Goku breaking down into tears.

"Hey Goku! Where's the Dude channel on this thing?" Number16 yelled from in the living room.

"Try channel 30!" Goku called.

"Really? Vegeta wouldn't do anything like that. But if Vegeta wants to be like that than I'll just have to go get Bulma myself." Goku was about to take off when Choutzu yelled,

"No way Goku! He'll yell at you and beat you up! He already told me and Tien to leave and not come back." Goku landed back down on the ground.

"What about that car that I heard?" He asked looking at the approaching hover car.

"What car?" The two other Z fighters asked in unison.

"That car." Goku replied pointing to the landing car in front of the house. The car door opened and out stepped...

Bulma...

"Hey Bulma! How did you manage to get out of the house?" Goku asked as she stepped out of the hover car.

"Oh, Vegeta just told me to get of 'his' house when I told him that I was going to visit Trunks...By the way...Where is he?" Bulma looked worried as she glanced around the front for any signs of her son.

"He's in the house resting...Chi-Chi called the ambulance an hour ago they should have been here by now." Goku said as the four of them walked inside the small but cozy house. They all sat down in the living room as Android#16 watched his episode of Dude man!

"Goku! The ambulance are here to pick Trunks up!" Chi-Chi called carrying Trunks to the waiting paramedics at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Goku do ya have any mayonnaise?" #16 asked digging in the refrigerator for some bread and baloney.

"No we don't Number 16! And stop thinking so much of yourself, think about others for once in a while!" Goku yelled back at Android#16.

Goku, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Tien, and Choutzu walked outside of the house and got into Bulma's hover car. The ambulance had finished loading Trunks onto the stretcher, and they drove away. When everyone was sitting, and Android#16 had joined the group in the hover car, Bulma drove off. During the trip, Tien and Choutzu slept while; Goku talked with Bulma and Chi-Chi and #16 both listen quietly.

"I think Vegeta's gone crazy. I've never known Vegeta to hate Trunks like this." Goku said at loud.

"No, I don't think so Goku...I just think Vegeta is...well...sick that's all...nothing more." Bulma continued on looking forward as Goku stared at the floor.

Soon a long enduring silence came over the whole car as it continued towards the Western Capitol. Finally, Chi-Chi broke the everlasting silence.

"Bulma listen to us...There's something wrong with Vegeta...It's like there's something in his head that keeps on telling him to do these things to Trunks...I'm just say that if I were you I would differently find out what's wrong with Vegeta..." Android#16 interrupted the woman.

"Yeah! I never liked the dude or his attitude...He's one bad brother if you ask me!" Bulma's loud outburst could have woken up Freeza himself.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT VEGETA'S A BAD FATHER? BECAUSE IF YOU ARE, I COULD EASILY TURN AROUND AND DUMP ALL OF YOU IN THE WATER AND GO TO VISIT MY SON BY MYSELF!" Everyone was quiet afterwards and soon everyone drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Once at the hospital, Bulma woke everyone up, but left Tien and Choutzu sleeping in the car because they wouldn't wake up. The four people walked into the hospital, and stood at the front desk. The woman at the hospital's front desk looked the four people over, one with spiky black hair, one with blue hair, another person with black hair, and oh my...one with a red Mohawk?

"Hello, who are you?" The lady asked. "I'm Bulma Briefs...And these are my friends."

"Hi!" Goku said wavering and grinning as usual.

"Good evening." Chi-Chi said smiling trying not to be so worried.

"Yo!" Android#16 yelled so loud that everyone in the room turned to look at him.

"My bad people, just go back to what ya were doing." He said quickly.

"Yo?" Chi-Chi asked the android quietly.

"What kind of a word is that, 'yo?'" She asked looking at the boy.

"What room is he in?" Bulma asked the desk clerk whom just stared straight ahead at the door.

"Where is who?" The clerk asked quietly before Bulma grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and yelled, "WHERE IS MY SON TRUNKS BRIEFS!"

"I don't know. I only know that he's on the fourth floor." The worried clerk replied feeling the force of Bulma's grip on her shirt.

"You mean you didn't find out what room he's in?" The blue haired woman asked again shaking the clerk.

"No..."

Chi-Chi was getting scared and Android#16 just stood there grinning like an idiot. Goku walked up to Bulma quietly and told her to stop yelling and creating a scene. Bulma turned around to face her old time friend and said, "Goku mine your own business." Goku shook his head.

"If the lady doesn't know what room Trunks is in than she doesn't know. Let's just look at the directory or until we can find..." Goku was cut off by Android#16 yelling, "Yo! Android brother over here wants to know what's the problem." Bulma stared at the doctor than back at Goku.

"Geez sorry doc, I don't know what came over me."

Bulma smiled to the doctor, while the desk clerk phoned Trunks' room, 405, for Nurse Rydner Gardner. The nurse came downstairs and stood next to the front desk as everyone watched.

"Show these nice people to their kid's room please...I think I'm going to go crazy." The clerk said. The five people rode the elevator up to the fourth floor and Nurse Gardner showed them to Trunks' room. As they were walking through the hall, Android#16 noticed that it was too quiet in the hall, so he decided to yell.

"HEY ANYONE KNOWS WHAT TIME IT IS?" The nurse had to tell the android to be quiet because he was making to much noise.

"Well sorry! Geez you would think people would tell you to be quiet more nicely! But noooo...People just got to yell..."

"Be quiet!" Goku yelled as Android#16 saw a vending machine in front him. He ran ahead of the group and got a Pepsi from the machine. When Bulma swung the door opened, Trunks was still lying down covered in bandages from head to toe, with his eyes closed.

"Trunks!" Bulma cried running over to Trunks' bed and hugging her only son until he began crying from the pressure of his mom's weight on him.

"Sorry Trunks...You feeling okay?" Bulma asked as she patted her son's hair, which was covered in gauze.

"Yeah..." Trunks replied nodding his head only a little. His left leg was covered in a cast, both of his arms were also covered in two casts, his small chest was covered by a bandage, his right leg was okay, but his right eye had a pirate patch over it. His forehead was covered with a bandage. But his bruises his father had given him still showed.

"Hey Trunks!" Goku yelled happily as he walked over to Trunks' bed and sat down on a chair near the nightstand. Goku looked at Trunks closely that felt sorry for the boy and got up slowly.

"Where's Vegeta?" He asked Bulma as his eyes turned turquoise and his hair became blond. He powered up and turned into a Super Saiyijin.

"Oooh Goku sit down! You don't want to make matters worst by going to talk to Vegeta." Chi-Chi warned but Goku was already out the window and down the road.

"Dang, Goku just got up and left...Hey where's Choutzu and Tien? They should be here by now." Android#16 said looking around the room. Bulma got up and told everyone that she was going to look for Goku.

"NO!" Number 16 screamed.

"Awe Number 16 will you be quiet! This is a hospital not a surfing place." Chi-Chi yelled, as Android#16 bit his fingernails.

"Bulma you can't go to look for Goku. You're going to get killed, and plus Trunks as already in the hospital you sure don't want to end up like him." The black haired woman told her friend. Bulma walked out the door and down the hall, than got into the elevator.

Chapter Six Evil of Man

Bulma got out of the elevator and walked down the hospital hallway and back to where the clerk was. The desk clerk jumped when she saw Bulma coming, the clerk decided for now on she would answer people more specifically when they asked a question. Bulma walked outside and to where the car was parked in front of the emergency exit. The blue haired woman got back into the hover car and without looking behind her to see if Tien and Choutzu were still sleeping in the back seat, which they were, Bulma reverse the car and drove off down the road.

Bulma kept her eyes forward, she didn't even look in the rear view mirror when a West Capitol police car drove behind the hover car and the police siren went off. Bulma came to screeching halt as Tien and Choutzu lurched forward and nearly went flying out the front window shield. The police officer got out of the car and walked over to the hover car. He flashed his flashlight through the window, stuck his hand and his arm in and opened the door through the window.

"May I ask why you were ran through two red lights?" He asked flashing the light in her eyes.

"Well, my friend is on his way to my house and I'm trying to catch up to him because...Nevermind" Bulma looked at the police officer than looked back at Tien and Choutzu who were both lying in the front seat. The police officer smirked than said,

"Looks like you've been driving drunk...Mine to come down to the police station?" Bulma shook her head and told him that she had just come from the hospital.

"Lucky you." The police officer recognized her as Bulma Briefs then apologized. He left and got back into his car and drove away.

Bulma continued on driving down the darken streets that were completely empty.

Thank goodness, on account of Bulma was driving well over the speed. Tien and Choutzu were still lying on the front seat snoring like heck. Goku continued on flying towards Capsule Corp. at a lightening speed. He noticed Bulma's hover car and flew towards it. Bulma looked out the driver's window and noticed Goku flying towards her. She stopped the car in the air, and helped the SSJ to get into the car. Goku climbed into the car through the driver seat and sat right behind Bulma. She drove the car through the empty streets and got to Capsule Corp. Bulma jumped out of the car and walked into the house. Goku followed closely behind.

"Vegeta! Vegeta! VEGETA!" Bulma yelled walking through the living room and into the kitchen.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled cupping his hands to his mouth and following Bulma through the house.

"Ve...Get...Ta!" Bulma screamed walking into Capsule Corp.'s living quarters. Vegeta was sitting down in the family room watching TV.

"Vegeta, what the hell did you do to my son Trunks!" Bulma screamed walking towards Vegeta's chair.

"Bulma, what the hell are you doing here?" Vegeta than noticed Goku and stood up. Pointing to Goku Vegeta said, "Kakarot, get out of my house right now...And take Bulma with you!" He pointed towards the door as he glared viciously at the two people before him.

"No Vegeta! We're not going anywhere! Not until I know what you did to my son!" Bulma yelled standing next to Goku.

"Yeah Vegeta! Trunks' lying down right now in the hospital covered in bandages and is embarrassed by it!" Goku yelled.

"Shut up Kakarot! I wasn't trying to kill Trunks I was trying to teach him a lesson in missing with the prince of the saiyijins. Besides the little brat broke my gravity chamber." Vegeta told them as he clenched his fists together and walked closer to the two people. "I had to teach the brat a lesson one way or the other."

Bulma shook her head while Goku stood there staring at the ground sadly.

"Trunks' birthday is in two days at Goku's house, you coming Vegeta?" Bulma asked staring at him angrily.

"Oooh Kakarot's house? Hell no I have better things to do than go to a childish birthday party." Vegeta than walked to the hallway and Goku spoke.

"Hey Vegeta listen...Bulma's not trying to accuse you of abusing Trunks...Well maybe Chi-Chi is but...Hey listen, we want you to change your attitude around Trunks. Be more nice to him." Goku said smiling hopefully trying to get through to Vegeta.

"No way Kakarot. I'm not about to turn soft like you. So you and the woman here...Leave!" Vegeta pointed at them as two left the building through the front door. Bulma got back into the car and Goku sat in the front of the car looking forward.

Vegeta watched them go and said to himself.

"Hmmm...A birthday party...Stupid earth people...Heck I'll go to that stupid birthday party...And cause hell for Trunks...Damn! I only have two days left until the party...What am I going to get him? Eh, the heck with it I ain't getting that brat nothing..."

Chapter Seven Planning for celebration

Goku and Bulma returned to Goku's house at around 11:00 p.m. that night. Android#16 and Chi-Chi said they were going to spend the night at the hospital and Tien and Choutzu were going to stay at Yamacha's house. So Goku and Bulma were left at the Son house al alone.

"Hey Goku..." Bulma asked.

"Yeah?" He replied. "Can I sleep with you in your room tonight? I'm afraid Vegeta's going to come after me or something." Bulma said following Goku into his room.

"Yeah you can sleep on the couch." He said.

"Thank you Son Goku." The blue haired woman said and lied down on the chair next to Goku's side of the bed. Goku had changed his clothes into a shirt and boxers.

"Hey Goku?" Bulma asked again.

"Yeah?" Goku asked again turning towards the blue haired woman who was smiling and staring at Goku. "You're handsome and I love you...Like a brother that is..." Goku smiled and walked over to her.

"Goodnight Bulma."

"Goodnight Son Goku."

The next morning Bulma woke up to the sounds of Gohan and Goten's laughter coming from downstairs. Master Roshi was sitting down on the couch in the living room, watching Goten and Gohan play tag. _My, _my_ they're are just like Goku and Krillin were at that age, so young and carefree. _Master Roshi thought as he watched the two kids roll around on the floor together. Goku came down the stairs and waved hi to Master Roshi who just nodded, and walked over to Gohan and Goten. "Okay boys that's enough! Come on I promised Bulma that we would help her prepare for Trunks' birthday tomorrow afternoon. Don't want to make her disappointed now do we?" Goku asked smiling. The three of them walked into the kitchen to find Bulma making breakfast and Yamacha setting the table for everybody.

"Hey Yamacha! How did you get here so fast?" Goku asked cheerfully.

"I came here with Master Roshi. Tien and Choutzu should be here soon." He said. Piccolo came flying through the window and landed right in front of the dining room table.

"Wow Piccolo you too?" Goku asked.

"Mr. Piccolo!" Both Goten and Gohan cried in unison as they ran up to hug Piccolo.

"Trunks' birthday is tomorrow just to let you know." Bulma told Piccolo, who blinked in surprised.

"Birthday party? What birthday?" The Namekian asked than remembered Android#16 had mentioned something to Chi-Chi about one of the kids' birthday party.

"Oh I'm coming tomorrow. I don't have anything else to do." Piccolo said as Gohan and Goten hugged Mr. Piccolo again.

"Mr. Piccolo's coming!" Goten laughed.

"Who wants to help me make the cake?" Bulma asked as everyone including Piccolo joined in an "I do! I do!" Bulma picked Gohan and Goten.

"Make it chocolate!" Gohan demanded.

"No! No! Make it carrot cake! I like carrot cake!" Goten squealed with delight.

"Alright were going to have a vote here...How many people think Trunks would like carrot cake raise your hand!" Bulma said as Yamacha, Piccolo, Goku and Master Roshi all raised their hands.

"Okay now the chocolate people." Only Gohan raised his hand.

"Alright majority wins! Carrot it is!" Bulma squealed happily. Bulma, Goten, and unhappy yet spirited Gohan started making the cake. Yamacha continued to set up for breakfast and set the food on the table. Meanwhile Goku, Piccolo and Master Roshi walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"That's some fine boys you've raised Goku, but think about Bulma and Trunks. Keep a good eye on Vegeta and follow Trunks at all time I think Vegeta might want to hurt the boy and badly to." Master Roshi said walking around the little table in the living room.

"Oh and Piccolo, watch Gohan and Goten and some of the other kids at the birthday party, I think Vegeta might want to destroy all of the birthday guests."

Master Roshi completed his walk around the table and looked at Goku who only nodded.

"Right!" Goku said. _The meeting is adjourn I guess._ Piccolo thought before walking back into the kitchen and asked Bulma if she need any help. That afternoon, Bulma, Goku, Gohan, and Goten went into town to visit Trunks and buy some stuff for the boy's birthday party.

"What do you buy a Saiyijin for his birthday?" Bulma asked the Son kids.

"Toys!" Goten squealed.

"Ice-cream and lots of insurance!" Gohan yelled which surprised both Goku and Bulma. A man in a near by bank stuck his head out the window and called down to the passing people.

"Hey you folks lookin' for insurance?"

Goku replied, "Nope! Just passing through." Goku smiled happily as they continued on down the street.

Meanwhile Vegeta was flying through the air right above the city looking down into all the store windows. Vegeta spotted a Toys "R" Us store and landed right in front of it. He looked through the window and walked into the store. Since Vegeta was a lot shorter than his age, people inside the store thought he was a fifteen-year-old buying a gift for his sister.

"Excuse me but do you know where I can find the G.I. Joe fighting army guy and crap?" Vegeta asked a store clerk.

The clerk took one look at Vegeta and pointed to the back of the store.

"Aisle three row five" Vegeta nodded than smirked and walked to the back of the store. The Toy "R" Us weren't as big as other toy stores because it was in the downtown area.

Vegeta found the G.I. Joe action figure by blowing up the most of the shelves and other aisles nearby. Everyone in the store look up from their shopping to see Vegeta hovering over the crowd and flying towards the cashiers. Everyone ducked and the cashiers stepped back and the security guard let Vegeta through the doors without him paying for the G.I. Joe.

"Hmm...That wasn't tough at all..." Vegeta smirked as he thought about how frighten all those people were when they saw him flying. "I think I could get use to this custom called shopping."

He continued flying down Mr. Bush Street until he spotted Bulma walking into the Western Capitol Mega mall with Goku, Gohan, and Goten. _Kakarot and his brats? What would Bulma be doing walking around with that low level and his sons?_ Vegeta thought as he watched the people walk into the mall. Vegeta lowered himself a little to the ground as the mall doors closed right behind the four people automatically. Another family walked into the mall and again the automatic doors closed behind those people.

Vegeta decided he'll pay a visit to the mall and landed in front of the mall's parking lot unfortunately just as a crazy driver was coming in. Vegeta jumped just in time to see the person in the car-driving pass at a speed of 120.

"Crazy Earth people don't even know how to drive!" Vegeta cursed at the car driver who had his car parked on the steps into the mall's entrance.

Vegeta walked toward the automatic doors and stood there. He decided not to run through the door when it opens because he could easily get crushed or the toy could get smashed. Vegeta walked in with a bunch of crazy stockholders and of course the crazy driver who had a red Mohawk and whose name was Android#16.

The mall was so big inside that Vegeta didn't even know where to look for Bulma who was probably in this mall someplace. _Darn it! Why does these stupid earth stores have to be so big? _Vegeta thought as he scanned the area for Bulma. Vegeta than decided to sense Goku's ki. _Blast it Kakarot! Where can you be? Wait I sense something but it's not Kakarot it's chili fried bean burritos!_ Vegeta followed the sent of the burrito until he got to the little serving line in the food court area, which was in the center of the mall. Again Vegeta saw Android#16 talking to this woman with black hair that looked an awful like..._Nah that couldn't be it?_ Vegeta decided to ignore that thought as he waited patiently in line for people to order their food.

Android#16 and Chi-Chi sat across from Vegeta but didn't noticed him there on account of he was standing in the serving line.

"Yeah I told Piccolo about Trunks' birthday party tomorrow and he said he'll go and Master Roshi said he's coming too. Oh yeah and then last night at the hospital this dude calls name Cell or whatever says that he's coming to Trunks' birthday party too. Oh and #17 and #18 are coming and so is this old dude name Mr. Satan and something like that. And some of Gohan's friends are coming too..." Android#16 told Chi-Chi biting into a big beef burrito supreme. All of the burrito beef, beans, and cheese began to drip as #16 took another bite.

"But is Vegeta coming?" Chi-Chi asked. Android#16 said, "I dunno'." And shrugged his robotic shoulders.

"It's a shame that Vegeta will not be there for his own son's birthday party...I just wish for once that Vegeta could respect others the way Goku respects earth." Chi-Chi sighed. #16 nodded finishing the last bit of his burrito.

"We have to hurry up and buy Trunks a present...What do you think he would like?" Chi-Chi asked suddenly. Again Android#16 just shrugged his shoulders and straighten up.

Chapter Seven Show down

Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Bulma were standing in KB Toys Store trying to think of what give Trunks for his birthday.

"How about Kung Fu E?" Gohan asked picking up a martial Arts doll.

"I dunno know." Goku said staring at the door.

"A race car daddy! I race car!" Goten yelled holding up an electric racecar still wrapped up in its package.

"I think both of Gohan and Goten's presents are wonderful but I don't have a clue what Trunks would like for his birthday." Bulma said thinking.

"I know! Goku said happily running to the back of the store and returning with Bruce Lee action figure doll in his hand. Goku smiled happily as Bulma and Goku's two sons walked over to the cashier to pay for their items.

As soon as the cashier ranged up the prices for all three toys, Android#16 yelled,

"GOKU!" Everyone in the mall looked to where the toy store was and after a minute or so went back to their business. Android#16 was flapping his arms like a chicken as Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Bulma walked out of the toy store. #16 followed the four people out of the toy store and towards the food court. Goku wanted to eat and so did Goten. Gohan wasn't hungry at all but since he was standing right in front of the food court he said,

"Why not?"

Vegeta had just walked over the serving line, when he spotted Goku sitting with Bulma laughing about the times when they were kids.

"Remember the time when we had that substitute teacher in art and she asked Vegeta a question...And he didn't want to answer? And than she was like, 'Come on kid spit it out!' And than Vegeta went and threw up!" Goku laughed holding his side.

"Yeah." Bulma said in disgusted, Vegeta had thrown up on the art teacher and she had made Vegeta's vomit as a class project.

"And remember when me, you and Krillin went to go find the dragonballs? And remember when I got the flying Nimbus?" Goku asked.

Bulma nodded smiling she remembered those days all right. All those adventures she, Goku and Krillin had when they were kids looking for the dragonballs. Suddenly Bulma got up as Gohan grabbed his father's pant leg and Goten hid behind Gohan. Goku stood staring straightforward as Vegeta approached the frighten group. Android#16 was standing behind Goku munching on a hotdog from Sally hotdog stand right behind him. Vegeta approached the group as Bulma tense and Gohan hung on to his dad's leg and Goten run towards #16. #16 grabbed Goten and ran off towards the bathroom.

"So Kakarot, mind telling me what you're doing walking around with my wife?" Vegeta grabbed Bulma's neck and squeezed it Gohan tugged on Goku's pant leg.

"You better say something dad before Vegeta hurts Bulma." Android#16 said as he came back towards Goku.

There was this big crowd of people standing around Vegeta and Goku. Somebody was trying to videotape the scene and another person was so busy looking at Vegeta strangling Bulma that he ran right into a gumball machine in the middle of the food court.

"Come on Vegeta now's not the time." Goku said clenching his fists about to turn into a Super Saiyijin.

"What's a matter Kakarot afraid I'll beat you into the ground?" Vegeta let out a loud laugh.

"HeylookVegetaFreeza!" Goku yelled quickly as he grabbed Bulma from Vegeta's clutches, and Vegeta was still turned looking for any signs of Freeza. Goku ran with Bulma and Gohan, Android#16 carried a fainted Goten after them. The big crowds of people were cheering with Goku as he left Vegeta looking for Freeza.

"GO! GO! GO!" Some people chanted with the friends and other people were yelling,

"SCORE! SCORE! SCORE! You can make it! You can make it! Yeah!" Everyone broke into a loud applause, as Goku was able to escape the wrath of the prince of the saiyijins. Vegeta turned around just in time to see Goku running off with Bulma and the other. _Damn you Kakarot! I'll have my revenge yet! Just you wait 'til tomorrow at Trunks' birthday!_ Vegeta thought as he flew of in the opposite direction as Goku. _So Kakarot thinks he can beat me? Just wait ''til he sees what I have in store for him!_ Vegeta smirked. He was sure his idea was going to work.

Chapter Eight Traumatized

"Bulma I'm going to take you to the hospital." Goku told the blue haired woman as she was being carried in the saiyijins muscular arms.

"Goku, I'm okay...An honest." Bulma said but Goku only shook his head as he said,

"You sound just like Trunks when Vegeta threw him downstairs that time I came to visit you and Trunks...Gohan came with me and Goten stayed with Chi-Chi remember Bulma?" Goku said smiling.

"Yeah I remember that...You were more concerned about Trunks than I was...I guess you were like the father Trunks never had." Bulma said looking back at Gohan, than Android#16 and Goten.

"Where are the bags?" Bulma asked worriedly.

"They're right here!" Gohan shouted happily giving a peace sign.

Goten nodded as Android#16 gave Goten to Gohan to carry home.

"Yeah thanks Goku! I left Chi-Chi at the mall...I'll see you later!" Number 16 yelled before flying off towards the mall.

"That Android is something else ain't he?" Goku asked Bulma as he continued on flying towards his home. The Saiyijin than remembered that they forgot the decorations for the birthday party.

"Hey Bulma..." Goku began.

"Yeah?" The woman asked just about to drift off to sleep.

"We forgot the decorations, and Gohan wanted to go visit Trunks." Goku turned back towards the direction of the hospital as Gohan followed.

A couple of minutes later, Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Bulma were standing in front of Trunks' hospital room door thanks to Goku teleporting the three people to the hospital.

"Hi mommy!" Gohan yelled happily running up to his mom and hugging her.

"Hi Gohan! What did you buy today?" Chi-Chi asked looking at the bags around Gohan's arms.

"Oh they're not for you, they're for Trunks." Gohan said smiling in the familiar Son smile. Goku walked over to his wife and hugged her, and than walked over to Trunks' bedside and sat down in the chair by the light stand.

"Hey Trunks! You're going to make it to your birthday party or what?" Goku laughed grinning as usual. Trunks nodded slowly.

Chapter Nine memories of pain

That night, Chibi Trunks was released from the hospital and the people at the hospital went back to Goku and Chi-Chi's house. Once there Bulma finished decorating the house with all the party decorations and balloons.

"Gohan! Can you help me decorate the table please?" Bulma asked standing on a ladder stapling a happy birthday sign up near the doorway. Gohan said that he would help and Chi-Chi helped to decorate the cake.

"So what would Chibi Trunks want on his birthday cake? Batman, Superman, power rangers, Gi Joe, pokemon, or Tenchi Muyo? Come on I can stay here all night listing these things." Chi-Chi asked looking at Bulma than at Gohan.

"Gohan, when you're finished helping Bulma, I want you and Goten to go to bed! Got it mister!" Chi-Chi yelled pointing a finger at Gohan.

Gohan was a little worried and he tensed than replied with a smile much like his father's, "Okay mom!" With that said the Chibi Super saiyan left the living room to go look for his little brother.

Chibi Trunks was lying in the guestroom on the bed uncomfortably. The boy had to lie on a pillow propping up his back, because Vegeta had broke the boy's back when Trunks had come from visiting Goku's house one summer.

Chibi Trunks remembers that day well, but now he wished he had forgotten about it. Trunks was jumping up and down at the dinning room table and couldn't even hold still when Bulma had dressed him up that morning.

"Trunks, if you don't slow down people will think that I'm raising Tarzan! Come on son stop jumping!" Bulma teased her son. Chibi Trunks quietly obeyed his mother's wishes and sat down at the table. Five minutes later, your highness Vegeta walked into the room wearing only boxers and a towel around his neck. Everyone could tell that he had just come from training.

"Humph!" was all he said to the group before walking to the table. Chibi Trunks, who had been grinning just like his best friends Goten and Gohan, had a sad expression his face, and he moved to the far end of the table to sit next to his grandpa who had just sat down at the table.

"Why'd you move all the way over there brat? Sit your butt down right next to me now!" Vegeta pointed to the empty seat.

Trunks looked at the seat than at Vegeta who only pounded his fist on the table. He reached over and grabbed Trunks' hair and pulled him over to the boy's old seat right next to the plate of pancakes. The boy whimpered a little as Bulma turned around and yelled,

"Vegeta!" Vegeta let go of Chibi Trunks' hair and raised his hand like he was going to smack him.

Than he said, "Mess with me and you'll get it and get it good!" Chibi Trunks scooted back to where his grandpa was, but Vegeta smacked the boy on the head, and Trunks squealed. Dr. Briefs looked at Vegeta then down at Chibi Trunks who had his hands over the top of his head. Bulma walked over to the dining room and over to Trunks' chair.

"Come on Trunks let's go get you to Goku's house." Bulma said as she picked Trunks up and carried to the front door. Bulma grabbed the boy's duffel bag as Vegeta came out of the kitchen.

"Where are you taking my son?" He asked folding his arms in the usual manner.

"I'm taking Trunks to Goku's house for the summer." Bulma said and stomped out of the house. She was already late to meet Goku and the boys, she didn't want to waste anymore time quarreling with Vegeta.

"Oh no you don't! You're not taking my son to that...that...that idiot's house!"

Vegeta stepped forward to grabbed Trunks' arm but Bulma had already slammed the front door in front of his face. Vegeta opened the door and saw Bulma helping Chibi Trunks into one of the Capsule Corp cars.

At Goku's house, Chibi Trunks had his hand on his head where Vegeta had hit him.

"What happened to your head Trunks?" Goten asked coming downstairs. Chi-Chi, who had been talking to Bulma in the doorway, turned to look down at Trunks.

"What happened to your head?" she asked looking at Chibi Trunks who was rubbing his head.

"My papa hit my head this morning." The boy said still rubbing the spot where Vegeta had hit him.

"I think you'll call Goku now." Chi-Chi said walking outside and towards the woods nearby.

When Chibi Trunks came back to Capsule Corp. At the end of the summer, after spending two months in the woods, Vegeta was furious. Trunks and Vegeta were the only two in the house. Bulma had gone to some science fair and Mr. and Mrs. Briefs had gone to Smithsonian Institute of science and art in Washington, D.C.

Trunks had decided to pass around Vegeta and go watch TV in the living room, but Vegeta was standing in the boy's way. Vegeta stepped closer to his son and Trunks jumped back a little scared.

"Papa..." Trunks looked up at Vegeta who raised his hand and Trunks turned around to walk away. Just when the boy thought everything was all right, BAM! The purple haired boy fell to the floor and began crying. Vegeta stood over the boy smirking wildly as Trunks tried to pick himself up but found that he couldn't. The boy felt a sharp pain in his back as he got up. Vegeta kicked Trunks back onto the floor and left. Chibi Trunks tried again, but just remind on the floor with a broken back.

Chapter Ten Love is all he needs

Bulma shook her only son awake. She told him that it was time to go downstairs to his birthday party.

"Where's papa mom?" Chibi Trunks asked rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"He's not here okay honey?" Bulma told him looking directly into the eight-year-old boy's eyes.

"Why isn't he here? Isn't he coming?"

The boy asked with deep concern in his eyes. Bulma had a sad expression her face and looked away from the purple haired boy. She thought for a moment. _I can't believe it after all the beatings Trunks got from Vegeta...He still loves his papa._ Bulma turned back to Trunks only to find that the boy had gone downstairs. Chibi Trunks walked down the steps slowly and when he got to the bottom of the stairs he called his mom. Bulma came running into the living room and picked up Trunks.

"My feet hurt momma. My back still hurts from the time daddy broke it." Chibi Trunks cried. "I know son, I'm sorry that I didn't see it before." Bulma said holding the boy in her arms.

"Momma?"

"Yes?"

"Is papa going to get mad at me and hit me?" Bulma pulled Trunks closer and hugged him tighter.

"No! He's never going to hit or touch you ever again! Goku is already making sure that he will never hurt as long as you're here." Bulma told him as Gohan walked into the living room.

"Excuse me Bulma but everyone is waiting in the kitchen." The demi-Saiyijin turned and walked back into the kitchen where everyone was waiting. Bulma carried Trunks into the kitchen as everyone jumped up and smiled. Bulma looked around at all of the birthday guests. Cell, Mr. Satan, Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Yamacha, Puar, Tien, Choutzu, Krillin, Andriod#16, 18, #17 and Gohan's friend Lime where all there making the kitchen cramped. Bulma carried Trunks over to the chair at the head of the table, and Goku immediately ran to pull the chair out for Trunks. Bulma sat Trunks down in the chair and sat next to Gohan not far from her son.

"Thank you everyone for coming to my birthday!" Trunks shouted happily.

Everyone said, "You're welcome." Chi-Chi and Gohan both ran to the oven to get the birthday cake and brought it back to the table. Once the cake was sitting neatly on the table, Chi-Chi lit the candles and everyone began singing, "Happy Birthday to you." During the song, someone had burped really loud and right at the part of the song where everyone were suppose to say, "Happy birthday dear Trunks!"

Well afterwards everyone got over the burping part and finished the song, than ate the cake. Cell ate half of the cake on account of he liked carrot cake with chocolate frosting.

Lime and Gohan had a contest of whoever eats the fastest gets to plan the birthday games afterwards. Piccolo said he didn't want any cake. He said the cake didn't have enough protein in it. Bulma only ate one slice. Puar and Yamacha had to share piece. Goku and Goten shared a piece of cake and Chi-Chi had to find herself a piece cake before it was finished. Tien and Choutzu only got one big piece that they had to share. Android#16 was mad because he got a tiny piece of the cake.

"Hey people's! I wanted me a big piece! Why did you guys give me only this scrawny little sorry piece of cake!" Android#17 and #18 both had share a piece because by the time they were able to get a piece; the whole cake was finished. Mr. Satan didn't eat any cake, he was too busy talking to Krillin and Goku. Chibi Trunks of course, hid in the living room closet all by himself.

"Hey Trunks?" Goten asked walking around the empty living room looking for him.

"Trunks!" Goten yelled once again before Goku walked into the room quietly. Goku tapped Goten on the shoulder and nearly made the little boy jumped.

"Sorry Goten, but I think Trunks' is in the closet. I heard him crying." Goku said, leading his son the living room closet. Goku opened the hallway closet door to find Chibi Trunks sitting in a corner of the closet his face tear stricken with his knees up to his face, rocking himself back and forth.

"Hey Trunks! What's up!" Goku said happily than noticed that the purple haired boy was still sitting in the same position a lot more sad then before.

"What's wrong Trunks?" Goku asked kneeling close to Trunks.

"I felt my dad's ki nearby here...Mommy said he wasn't coming...But I think he's outside." Trunks gulped and buried his small face in his knees again.

Vegeta was standing outside the Sons' house watching Trunks and Goku talk.

"My daddy always use to hit me for everything that I did! He use to never feed me sometimes, and than other times when the family would go on vacations and stuff, my daddy use to lock me in my room..."

Trunks was wailing now and Goten was telling him everything was going to be okay. Vegeta couldn't take it anymore, seeing his _son_ with that...that...that third class idiot Kakarot and his brat of a son! Vegeta was just about to go jumping through the window and grab Trunks, when Bulma walked into the living room to see where her son have run off to.

"Trunks! Everyone's looking for you...They want you to open your presents...Trunks what happened now?" Bulma asked as she saw Goku hugging her son once again.

"Trunks told us about what his daddy did to him." Goten told Bulma. Bulma looked at Goku than down at Trunks.

"Trunks said that his daddy use to hit him for everything...and lock Trunks in his room." Goten told the boy's mom frowning.

"Is Vegeta going to jail Bulma?" Gohan asked coming from the kitchen walking over to the group.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled at his son.

"Don't worry Goku it's all right, I don't mind." Bulma said.

"Is daddy going to jail like Gohan said mama?" Trunks asked looking up at his mother worried.

"Don't worry Trunks your father isn't going anywhere! Not for now I hope." Bulma said.

"What's there to hope for? I'm not going nowhere no matter what those people say!" The people in the room jumped Bulma and Trunks turned around to see Vegeta standing behind Bulma and Trunks folding his arms as usual standing in his usual stance. "Papa..." Trunks mumbled looking down at the floor as if he had been scold at. Bulma had her own reply.

"What are you doing here Vegeta!" She glared at him and hugged Trunks tighter in her arms. Gohan clanged to his father's pants leg as Vegeta floated through the window and landed right in front of Bulma and Trunks. Trunks wanted to squeal and yell all at once but before he could even squirm, Vegeta grabbed Bulma and the boy by the shirt collar and flew off with them.

"Now where do you suppose they ran off to?" Chi-Chi asked coming from in the kitchen to stare up at

the sky.

As soon as Bulma and Trunks got home, Vegeta began hitting Chibi Trunks from one side of the room to the other side. Bulma watched for a little while than sneaked over to where the phone was and dialed 9-1-1. "Hello, is anyone there?" Bulma whispered. "Yes, who is this?" The clerk asked. "Its Bulma..." She stopped mid sentence as Trunks was sent flying across the room. He landed next where she knelt; she looked him over quickly. Trunks was unconscious. _Please Goku...Please Goku help my son, and me please!_ Bulma thought as she turned to face Vegeta. She knew what was going to happen. It was her turn. Just as suddenly, she saw a flash of gold, and Vegeta fell to the ground. Goku stood in front of her in his Super Saiyijin form frightening Bulma. "Please Goku...Just get me out of here...Don't forget Trunks." Goku gently picked up Bulma than Trunks and teleported to his house. "I don't know how I can thank you long enough Goku." Bulma whispered. "Don't mention it! I'm always glad to help you and Trunks." Goku walked them into the dark house. He turned on the lights for them, and mother and son turned to him. "Where's Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goten?" Bulma asked quietly as Goku led them to the kitchen to get something to eat. Trunks ran to the refrigerator door and opened it. "They're at Master Roshi's house, they're staying there for the night." Goku told her. "Trunks! Ask before you go into the refrigerator please! You're not an animal for Kami-sakes!" Bulma whispered loudly. Goku didn't mind at all. He walked behind Bulma and placed a strong hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Bulma its okay...I don't mind, just as long as he doesn't eat all the food from us." Bulma smiled warmly and felt a little more relax. There was something about Goku that always made her smile. Trunks sat at the dining room table eating a turkey while Goku sat next to Bulma talking. "I think Vegeta needs help." Goku said to Bulma. "I hate to agree with you but you're right he does need help." Bulma looked up at Goku and smiled at him. "Mommy? I'm finish eating can I go play now?" Trunks asked getting up from the table. "Yes you can Trunks...Just don't break anything." Bulma warned watching her son happily run out of the kitchen into the living room.

Trunks flew up the stairs and into Gohan and Goten's room. Trunks knelt down throwing the Son boy's toy chest opened. Trunks couldn't believe how many toys there was. Gohan and Goten had more toys than Trunks had ever gotten for his birthday. He picked up one toy, which was a K'nex Ferris wheel that Gohan built with Goten. He smiled and touched every curve and shape of the Ferris wheel gently as if to memorize it. He envied Goten and Gohan. Gohan and Goten were lucky to have father whom cared about them and cherished them more than anything else in the world. At least they knew that their father would always put himself before them in the times of danger. When Cell came to town and wanted all of the Z fighters to fight in the Cell Games, Goku went first to fight Cell. He didn't just do it to show off his ultimate powers, he did it so that his sons wouldn't have to end up pounded into the ground. In truth, Trunks admired everything about Goku. He liked Goku's smile and friendliness. He liked the fact that Goku was friendly with everyone including Vegeta. Trunks could see why his mom had always felt comfortable around Goku the most. Goku was like only the greatest dad in the world. Trunks sighed setting the toy on the floor gently. He lay on his side and spun the Ferris wheel once then twice. He watched as each color mixed into a different color. Each blue mixing with red to become purple. Each yellow mixing with blue to become green. In a way, the colors on the Ferris wheel reminded Trunks of the bruises his father gave him. How he hated his father now...His dad wasn't like Goku at all. His father was wicked his father was evil. His father almost destroyed the whole planet, but luckily Goku came to Earth's rescue. Vegeta never once did any school projects or took Trunks to the park. He didn't play baseball with the boy. Bulma always told Trunks that his father was just being stubborn but Trunks knew that was not true. He knew that his father didn't love him. He didn't need the whole world telling him that.

Bulma stood in the living room next to the staircase hugging Goku tightly in her arms. Goku held Bulma around her waist protectively while she clutched the back Goku's karate Gi almost tearing it. She was sobbing quietly while Goku tried to comfort her. "It's okay Bulma...It's all right Vegeta's not going to hurt Trunks anymore, I'll make sure he doesn't." Bulma lifted her head to stare at Goku whom stared back at her. Despite the Super Saiyan form, Goku still looked as gentle as he had always been. She stood on her toes reaching up to his cheek. Bulma kissed his cheek lightly before looking away. Goku lifted her head again with his finger, this time bending down and kissed Bulma fully on the lips. Unfortunately, Trunks was coming downstairs and seeing his mom kissing Goku really shocked him. "Mom?" He asked quietly as the two continued to kiss despite their little visitor standing on the staircase. Trunks stood still where he was twiddling his thumbs looking down at his feet. He didn't want to interrupt his mom. He always loved to see her happy because it made him happy as well. Bulma broke the kiss with Goku and whispered, "I can't...Goku we can't do this, not now..." Bulma had placed her hands on his chest running them across his clothed chest over the blue shirt and orange Gi. "Bulma...Trunks is right there..." Goku motioned his head towards the stairs. Bulma looked up at her son and smiled quickly. Her cheeks turned red so did Goku's. Trunks smiled realizing how much the two had in common with each other. He now wished with all his heart that his mom had married Goku instead of that monster Vegeta. He knew Goku wouldn't mind playing the caring father that he was to Gohan and Goten. Trunks floated down to his mom and best friend. "What you saw Trunks...Don't tell anyone else okay?" Goku warned winking at Trunks, than ruffling his hair. The purple haired kid giggled so did his mother.

"Come on Trunks I'll get you ready for bed. See you in a few minutes Bulma." Goku picked Trunks up placing the boy on his shoulder so he could almost touch the ceiling. He floated to the ceiling drifting up the stairs. "Look at me mama! Look at me I'm the king of the universe!" Trunks shouted happily crying with joy as he raised his arms above his head waving spontaneously to his imaginary crowd. Goku smiled the biggest smile his mouth would allow him. Bulma laughed shaking her head...Yeah that was her son, always happy despite what his father was doing to him. Bubbles filled the bathtub as Trunks slowly took off his clothes while Goku helped him wherever he needed help. After that was done the boy walked over to the tub and got in. As he settled down into it, Goku turned the water off handed him the towel and soap before leaving the bathroom. He left the door ajar so he could hear the boy call to him if he needed any more help. Walking over to Bulma's bedroom, the super Saiyijin knocked quietly before the woman pulled him inside. Once inside the room, Bulma threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Goku pulled away from her at first taking along look at his old time friend. "Bulma is this really necessary?" He asked while he listened for the sounds of Trunks getting out of the water. "Sure it is Son...I mean you are here and why not do this...Just this once?" She walked towards him again and kissed his cheek. He hoisted her up cradling her body against his own. He kissed her lips leaning forward almost falling. She ran her hands up his back stopping at the top of the back of his orange Gi. She pulled the top of it down to his waist placing her hand on the front part of his blue shirt. "Do you want to do this?" Bulma whispered as he begun to unbutton her blouse. He buried his head in the crook of her neck not sure rather to continue. Suddenly Trunks yelled, "GOKU! I'M DONE!!!" Goku placed Bulma back on her feet before walking off whispering, "I'll be back once Trunks goes to sleep."

Goku walked into the bathroom seeing Trunks wrapped in a huge towel. "Ready for bed sport?" he asked as Trunks raised his arms in the air shouting, "Yeah!" the towel around his waist to the floor exposing his small groin and bruises that covered his body. He grew embarrassed and grabbed the towel from the floor wrapping it around his body. Goku smiled a little as Trunks walked passed him. Trunks was dressed in his favorite Power Ranger pajamas all tucked in and ready for bed. "Tell me a bed time story!" Trunks squealed happily kicking his feet into the air. "I can't Trunks I have to talk to mom." Goku told the boy softly. This brought a sudden sadness to Trunks' happy manner. Trunks frowned and pouted, "Why?" Goku felt bad letting the boy down. He looked down at the floor and told Trunks the story, Goldilocks and the three bears. After he was finished with the story, he kissed Trunks on the forehead and left the room.

Returning to Bulma, Goku smiled quickly.


	2. Chapter One Witness

.

Chapter One Witness

Chibi Trunks was sitting down on the floor, eating a large pretzel. His best friend Son Goten was eating a big donut. As soon as Super Saiyan Vegeta passed by, Chibi Trunks flew into the air to avoid his father from seeing him. Son Goten was still eating his donut.

"Now I'm going to wait for my daddy. Bye Trunks!" Son Goten yelled. Son Goten flew into the air followed by Chibi Trunks. Suddenly Super Saiyan Vegeta grabs Chibi Trunks by the leg and pulls him towards him. Chibi Trunks tried to break loose of his father's grip, but Vegeta grabbed Trunks by the hair.

"Alright you little brat! I'm going to enjoy this!" Vegeta laughed he held Chibi Trunks by the neck and took the boy to the bathroom.

"What are you doing daddy?" Chibi Trunks asked.

"Shut up boy!" Vegeta snarled. He turned Chibi trunks around and picked him up.

Vegeta dropped Chibi Trunks into the toilet and flushed the toilet. When Chibi Trunks tried to get his head out of the toilet, Vegeta pushed the boy's head farther down into the toilet. Poor Chibi Trunks began struggling for air.

"I hope you enjoy the refreshing taste of pure water!" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled. Vegeta was so scared that he purposely began smothering Chibi Trunks in the toilet.

"Uh Vegeta? What are you doing?" Goku asked looking towards the toilet.

"Can't you see that I'm busy Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled. "But I thought I saw Trunks' head in the toilet and…"

"Get out!" Vegeta yelled throwing a bar of soap at Goku. Goku left the bathroom.


End file.
